Study Hard, Play Harder
by patheticnemesis
Summary: Elricest. It was only to make sure Ed didn't strain himself, honest! Who else is going to look after his stubborn brother, if not Al?


_Disclaimer: Arakawa's. Mine in my dreams._

**Inspired by my own horrible study timetable. It might be over soon, but it's killing me at the moment. It's the history, I swear. Also, I felt like I needed to write something for my boys, considering Finding is on a brief hiatus. I'll be back to writing it as soon as exams are over.**

...

Ed hadn't moved in almost three hours. Still the same pose, the same expression of riveted concentration – the only difference was the escalating pile of notes next to him and the changeover of a fresh book. Al marvelled that he hadn't gotten a cramp in his neck or his arm; surely that posture was doing something horrendous to his back.

In this state, he doubted his presence would even be noticed, but all the same he knocked quietly and picked his way through the mess of folders and books on the floor to his brother's side. Setting down the cup of coffee he'd brought, he leaned over Ed's shoulder to see his progress. It definitely seemed like he was making headway, if the complex equations were anything to go by.

Leaning as he was, he couldn't help but notice the taut outline of muscles that strained in his brother's neck, made even more obvious by the harsh glow of the lamp next to him. Usually, presented with such a sight, he'd more than likely give those tight lines a good lick – but at the moment the action might not be appreciated.

Pity. The neck was Ed's weak spot, and he liked to abuse the knowledge any way he could.

As it was, Al thought it was high time to coerce his studious brother into taking a break. Wrapping his arms around Ed's shoulders, he placed a soft kiss against his temple.

"You've been at it for a while, Ed. I think you should take a break. Maybe a bath?"

Silence.

Al sighed. Perhaps things should to be taken a little further? Ed did usually block everything out to the point of complete stillness when he was studying, it was something Al both admired and envied. Extra effort might be needed.

Quietly he began to stroke Ed's hair from his face, gently, even as he reached over and switched the lamp off to plunge them into darkness.

That got more of the reaction he was hoping for.

Ed started, making a shocked noise in the back of his throat before seeming to notice the light had not actually gone off by itself, but there was a person draped across his shoulders combing his hair, of all things. What sort of weirdo disturbed him purely to play with his _hair_?

Oh right. The only other occupant of the house, maybe.

Growling a little, he switched the light back on and turned to face his serene brother with a jerk. Al looked far too innocent for his liking. The deviant was probably doing it on purpose.

"Al. I'm a little busy, as you saw before you decided to blind me. I don't have time for games."

Al's smile spoke of peace and tranquillity. His eyes, on the other hand, had that steely glint they got when he brooked on argument.

"Yes, you've been busy for three hours straight, brother. You need a break. I suggested a bath, something with steam and fragrance that'll clear that block head of yours."

Ed blinked. A bath. That...actually sounded really, really good. The only problem was that little thing called a deadline. No matter that it was still two days away, he really needed to get this done now so he could move onto more important matters. Like, that new book on flame alchemy, for example. He couldn't wait to rub into that Colonel shit's face the fact he was learning his _very _exclusive brand of alchemy. And doing mighty well at it, too.

Blowing out his breath explosively, he looked up at his still smiling brother apologetically.

"That sounds awesome, Al, but I really have to get this finished. Maybe later. Oh – coffee! Thanks for that, little brother. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Al watched as Ed turned back to his book, not letting a single flicker betray his exasperation. Honestly, Ed didn't really think he'd heard the end of the matter, did he? He was underestimating Al if that was the case, then.

Once again, Al calmly wrapped his arms around those broad shoulders and nuzzled the neck before him. Now that Ed was out of his trance – like state, his plan would go that much easier.

Ed didn't want to consciously take a break. Al was going to make sure he didn't. Consciously, that is.

Even as he tried to find the place he'd left off in his book, Ed was aware of Al nipping softly down his neck. Shivers littered their way across his skin, even as he tried valiantly to ignore the sensation.

"Al, stop – this is important...C'mon, now, I have to do this – _oh. _Al, serious–_lyohgod_..."

Smirking inwardly, Al brushed his lips gently along the protrusion of a collarbone, skimming his way back up to just below Ed's jaw. Gathering the skin there, he sucked softly, increasing the pressure as Ed let out a hastily bitten off moan.

Ed's mind was beginning to get hazy. Al's ministrations to his very sensitive neck started off leisurely, like he was merely enjoying lavishing attention onto his brother's skin. But as he began to react more, his actions gained momentum. Unconsciously, Ed tilted his head to the side to give him better access, almost forgetting that he'd been trying _not _to get distracted.

...Deadline. Revenge on the Colonel. He was meant to be doing something, right? He – just – couldn't really – _fuck Al was licking his ear – that felt REALLY good..._

With an effort of epic proportions, Ed managed to sit up straighter where he'd been slumped backwards without even realising it, and resolutely shrugged his shoulders to dislodge his human blanket.

"E – enough, Al. You can play later. This really is important. I have to finish before Friday."

From his position against Ed's shoulder, Al could see the way his brother's hands trembled and the way he shifted slightly in his seat. Now, if that wasn't an invitation, he didn't know what was.

Exhaling slowly, Al removed his arms, as if in defeat. But instead of pulling his hands away, he ran them down Ed's arms in a barely there caress, making sure to keep them from straying too far from his lap. He wanted the intent to be clear. At the same time, he let his mouth move to Ed's ear where he preceded to none too subtly bite the lobe and flick his tongue into the hollow.

Ed virtually _melted. _The mewl he gave would have had him clapping a hand to his mouth in mortification if Al hadn't followed up with a suckling kiss to the back where ear met neck.

Pleased, Al continued to kiss along Ed's jaw until he felt his brother's hands coming up to rest against the back of his head, pushing him down to just the right spot at the junction of neck and torso. Allowing the guidance, Al kissed the area lightly before nibbling, tongue rubbing erotically against the skin.

Ed shuddering and whimpering was exactly what he'd been hoping to inspire. The way he was now entirely focussed on the sensations Al was wringing from his eager body clearly stated he'd disregarded study for the time being, and Al was exceptionally proud that he was the cause of such diversion.

He was starting to get frantic himself, though. One of the things that Al loved so much about having Ed as a bed partner was the fact that he was so responsive when strung properly, like striking the strings of a violin; when done correctly, the melody could carry Al away to a different reality.

Today, that reality happened to be sadism. Ed had been difficult, after all, trying to dismiss Al's worry – he deserved a little punishment.

It was difficult dragging himself away from his seductive brother, but he prevailed. Detaching himself from Ed's neck, he kissed the area he'd been sucking briskly and stood up.

"Well, if you really have to get this done, I should leave you to it, then. I'll bring you some more coffee later."

Squeezing Ed's shoulders for a moment, he then turned and began to walk towards the door. Slowly.

He pictured how Ed would look if he turned around, bewildered with his mouth open in shock and eyes still delightfully glazed with lust. Then he'd shake himself a little (the chair creaked) and turn to look at the retreating back of his scheming brother. He'd sit for a moment in confusion, and then his face would set into resolute lines. His eyes would burn as he got up (leather squeaked), and he'd stalk towards Al with the grace of a tiger (heavy footfalls).

Al's mouth was dry and his blood sang as he was pulled around roughly and shoved back into the door, a mouth all but attacking his own. Ed wasn't _pissed, _exactly, but he was frustrated. Just how Al liked him.

He didn't waste a second parting his lips and letting Ed's demanding tongue fill his mouth, wrapping his arms tightly around his brother's shoulders once more and pressing the lean lines of his body against Ed's angular one.

Perfect, his mind supplied. Ed was kissing him into oblivion as his hands frantically stroked from back down to waist, clutching for a moment before going lower and finally resting on his ass.

Al couldn't stop the gasp that escaped as Ed squeezed, and laughed low in the back of his throat when his brother lifted just slightly to bring their pelvises together to rub torturously. The friction threatened to undo him, but he merely clung tighter and wrapped a leg around one hip to gain closer contact in retaliation.

Ed groaned even as his mouth left Al's, and began a blazing trail towards his neck and ear. Al knew Ed wouldn't be gentle, he was too riled up, but he enjoyed it a little rough sometimes and the bites he was receiving only made his blood run faster and his nerves sing sweeter.

One last nibble with teeth just that perfect edge of sharp and his brother's hot breath was caressing his ear.

"You weren't really going to leave me like that, were you Al? I know you're one to finish something you've started..."

A wet tongue slithered along the shell, and Al's breath caught. Ed's hands were alternately groping and stroking his rear, hips were rocking slowly against his own, and Ed's hair whispered against his neck.

In all honestly, he couldn't really help himself. Even if it was more for Ed's benefit than his own.

Grabbing that silky hair he pulled Ed's mouth around and slammed it to his own, bruising and slick and everything he needed. Supporting himself against the wall with his hands he pulled his legs up until they wrapped snugly around Ed's waist, knees pushing into his sides and hands then coming back up to tangle into hair that was rapidly falling out of its ponytail.

Ed's answering push and slide against him was almost as jarring as the way his teeth bit harshly into Al's bottom lip before his tongue soothed away the sting and then preceded to thrust against his own so that he moaned with abandon.

Drugged on his brother's taste, on the thrusting of their hips and Ed's arms holding him secure, Al allowed himself to finally let his thoughts float away and lost himself to the passion.

...

They'd ended up back on the other side of the room, Ed sidestepping the chaos on the floor that threatened to trip him as Al wrapped around him like a pretzel and mauled his neck and collar enthusiastically. Their shirts had been ripped, pulled and crumpled, and now Al sat on the edge of the desk whilst Ed simultaneously swept everything off and shoved him towards his hips in a delicious rolling motion.

Between them, they somehow managed around their rubbing pelvises and caressing hands to pull each other's pants out of the way to feel skin on skin, the friction becoming near unbearable as the rocking was helped with their sticky fluids. Ed's mouth on his nipple and tongue laving, Al's nails digging into his shoulders and his heels pushing him closer to the place he craved, it was a wonder either of them kept a clear enough head to be mindful of the coffee sitting precariously near the lamp, or to realise they needed a few necessities.

The Elrics knew how to improvise, however. In next to no time, the coffee was on a shelf above their heads and Ed was groping frantically in a drawer for a tube of Al's hand lotion. It wasn't as good as proper lube, but Al hadn't been thinking that far ahead when he'd come to convince his stubborn brother to take a _bath_. He'd forgotten how they'd segued into this situation, but it was probably Ed's fault.

Moments later Al was moaning with renewed passion as Ed stroked along his cock and slipped a slick finger inside to prepare him. Far too gone by now to be very patient, he was soon stroking faster and curling three fingers into his ass as Al cried out in dazed pleasure and pain.

That was enough encouragement for Ed. Pulling out his fingers, he continued to work Al's length as he positioned himself before his stretched hole. One long thrust and he was balls deep inside his lover and gasping without air at the incredible feeling.

Al's head fell back and he panted against the fullness, revelling in the sensation of being so connected with his brother. A few dizzying seconds later, Ed was withdrawing only to slam back in, hitting his prostate and causing Al's mouth to open wider. Again and again, he pulled out and slammed in, making the table shake with the force.

Gripping onto shoulders that rolled with the motion of undulating hips, Al gasped repeatedly as he was penetrated. A hand had reached around to support the perfect line of his back as he arched into the thrusts, and a mouth was covering his own as they both cried out in pleasure.

Time seemed to freeze as their movements soon became frantic, as Ed pulled Al up into his embrace and panted into his ear the words that made Al's heart swell just as his hand reached down to stroke him. Countless moments passed. Then, the wave crashed over them both as they reached that elusive high before spiralling back down to earth in a rush of satiation.

Coming back to himself after his volatile release, Al registered that he was lying sprawled on the floor of the room with Ed heavy against his chest. Tiredly, he carded his fingers through his brother's bangs, relaxed and happy even as Ed snorted a little before promptly falling asleep.

"Of course you'd leave all the cleaning to me" he grumbled affectionately to his snoring lover. "That can come later, though."

Yawning, Al snuggled into the arms wrapped around his waist. A bath certainly couldn't have beaten this, he thought drowsily before finally surrendering to the safety and warmth of the presence of his brother whom he loved more than life itself. Funny what can happen if you let yourself enjoy the ride once in a while.

...

**I'm so glad it's nearly Christmas. This means way more time to write. Brilliance for both you and me.**


End file.
